<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepovers by pspsps_Yuxin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087354">Sleepovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps_Yuxin/pseuds/pspsps_Yuxin'>pspsps_Yuxin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, High School, Intimacy, Late at Night, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps_Yuxin/pseuds/pspsps_Yuxin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do realize that my sister will kick your ass if she sees you in my room at this hour, right?!"</p><p>"Only if she sees me, so don't talk too loud." A smirk she knew all too well grew on the other's face, making her heart flutter.</p><p>How Xueer had missed her that week...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Keran/Kong Xue'er</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there!<br/>Always wanted to try a new couple to write about and ranxue as always a big candidate so here it is!</p><p>As always thank you to my lovely and hardworking beta reader for proofreading this work.</p><p>If you want follow me on twitter, I do fanarts and AUs there - @bae_liu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Xueer! Don't forget to turn off the heater once you leave!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother's voice called from down the stairs, all the way through the long hallway of the second floor, where the red-headed girl walked after taking a long and warm bath. Despite remembering to follow the warning, her forgetful mind noticed her pink house slippers were strangely missing from the family bathroom... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe my sister is right and I really am an airhead...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, she carefully made her way to her cozy bedroom, closing the door behind her, her bare feet reveling in the much needed warmth the cold stone of the hallway had failed to offer. In the privacy of her room, Xueer made quick work to prepare for the night. The pink princess towel tightly held around her frame, keeping her sensitive skin from shivering in the cold night, was discarded by the laundry basket, right next to the missing pair of slippers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that's where she had left them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim fingers brushed long curls out of habit, gathering any strand falling out of place to join a high ponytail sitting heavy at the back of her head. It almost felt therapeutic at the end of each day, to follow a long created routine her body executed effortlessly. In Xueer's autopilot mode, the search to find a cozy enough excuse for a pyjama felt less of a journey, as her mind wandered on the many colors popping in her vision inside the small piece of furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl's closet was a bigger mess than she would like to admit compared to the whole disorganized space she called her room. All hangers were full of clothing, making it difficult to inspect since the top bar was fully occupied. Many hangers held up to three pieces, layered out on top of each other just to childishly prove Xueer's shopping obsession was not as bad as her sister's, who easily took two whole closets. Yet she was also guilty of owning the same number of clothes, if not more. Her only advantage in the situation being her talent for storing better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the outfit she was anxiously looking forward to find appeared in her vision. It was a very simple purple and black hoodie two sizes too big for her, the sleeves too long for her short arms to reach the end of, allowing her to easily hide her hands, preventing them from becoming ice blocks in the cold weather. Standing on her tiptoes, it took multiple failed attempts before the clothing was at last placed over her body to reach roughly to her thighs. To finalize the look, a matching pair of black knee-high socks was put on. Xueer was good for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once her back made the final push to hear the lock close, Xueer congratulated herself for the small accomplishment of preventing the closet from opening again. She let out a long sigh, allowing it to settle in the room, the true announcement that she was finally free to get a well-deserved rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undoubtedly, it had been a long week for Xueer. The so feared finals week filled with back-to-back exams had passed, hunting her down for the best grades she could get since those would be needed to follow her dream of going to a prestigious dance academy in Beijing. Unfortunately for her, that meant leaving her social life on standby for the time being which Xueer hated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only way for her to escape the burning temptation that was texting her friends in their chaotic group chat was by leaving her phone at home, locked away in a drawer. Which Xueer followed, but Friday had anxiously hit. The last exam was over, and blessed be that night as Xueer excitedly got her phone free of its self isolation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How the redhead had missed feeling the familiar thick rubber phone case in her hands. Although her mind kept wondering exactly how much did she actually miss from that week alone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Shuxin finally get herself over the cdrama's unfortunate ending that she complained for two days straight? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Jiaqi finally grow the courage to ask my sister out or did Linfan get ahead of her for the third time in a row?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did anyone miss me at all? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They better had.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many questions yet the first thing she did was open a knowing chat noticing a few messages from just 40 minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>It's the 17th</span>
  <span>"</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first text simply read. The second, however, was deprived of any text, displaying a picture instead. By the looks of it, it had been taken outside at night. The back of a house was shown and it looked oddly familiar...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isn't that my house?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door broke her train of thoughts, her heavy heart beating faster with the slight scare. It was probably just her mother telling her to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone was left by the bed as the redhead quickly walked to the door, only to open it and find no one there. Xueer's brow furrowed for she could have sworn to have heard a knock, yet she was left confused staring at the empty hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this some kind of prank?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she closed the door, a knock was heard once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear if it's just to annoy me I'll k-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her actions were cut short once again by the sight of her empty hallway. Letting out a whine of frustration, Xueer slammed the door shut with a loud bang hoping to scare away the prankster probably hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be her sister next door messing with her out of boredom… or so she thought. Either way, Xueer decided to dismiss the whole situation and go back to scrolling through her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her body hit the mattress a sudden rush of cold air entered her room coming from her window, which was now wide open. A tall person dressed in all black quickly entered her room with a loud thud of their heavy, black boots connecting with the wooden floors. The window was closed immediately after and if it weren't for the unmistakable scent invading her nose, then the glimpse of a sleeve tattoo peeking through their black leather jacket would comfort her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You scared the living shit out of me! What is wrong with you?!" Xueer started to complain to the intruder after realizing who it was, finally letting go of her previous urges to scream for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should be the one yelling at you! I knocked on your window two times and you just left me freezing there, if y- hey!" The intruder protested between their fast ramble of words when interrupted by a pillow Xueer threw at their face, missing her target only by a few inches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do realize that my sister will kick your ass if she sees you in my room at this hour, right?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer stood from her bed to reach for the other, who was focused on taking off their coat which was no longer necessary indoors. The jacket was left on the floor near the end of her bed with little care. Looking at the other's dark eyes, Xueer paid attention to their next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if she sees me, so don't talk too loud." A smirk she knew all too well grew on the other's face, making her heart flutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How Xueer had missed her that week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since final exams meant not talking to her friends, it also meant not talking to the very hot captain of the female basketball team of her school whom she had secretly started dating 3 months ago. The said captain, Lu Keran, was known to be very rebellious despite having some of the best grades in school, enough to win her a sports scholarship and a first class ticket to any college to her liking. Xueer's sister hated the taller's guts with a burning fire ever since she noticed Xueer’s short approaches towards Keran. One week after Xueer so "distractedly" stumbled upon the basketball team's locker room at the end of an important game, they proceeded to go on multiple dates with a first kiss shared at the back of their town's cinema. The only person that knew about it was her best friend, Shuxin, someone she could hardly hide anything from, especially when the excitement of calling Lu Keran hers was too much of a temptation to skip on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl and intruder easily made herself at home despite it being her first time inside the redhead's house. Xueer's parents, as well as her sister, knew nothing of her affairs. Even if her sibling knew better than to fall for her angelic charms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer was far from being a saint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick kiss was planted on Xueer's full lips, leaving all too soon as Keran picked up the previously thrown pillow from the floor to lay it beside the discarded jacket, wasting no time in sitting down in the little space created and patting the fabric below, urging for Xueer to join her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keran reached her tattooed hand out for the shorter to hold with her own, the other's longer fingers, even if cold from the outside’s unforgiving night weather, quickly starting to warm up with Xueer's tiny and warmer ones intertwining with ease in a gentle hold. Xueer had missed those small affections, but more than that she missed surprising her troublemaker girlfriend the most. So, being the daring girl she secretly loved to surprise people with, instead of taking the small space beside Keran, the redhead sat on her lap, straddling the taller with one leg on each of her sides while her hands let go of the other’s to intertwine on the short dark locks of hair she adored to play with. This action was very well reciprocated by soft touches at her clothed thighs, making her feel ticklish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you get my message?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short haired girl asked, lost in the tiny movements her hands delivered on Xueer's delicate porcelain-like skin, the tip of her tentative fingers dragging themselves with little effort, leaving goosebumps in their wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft "hum" was the only answer her mind could formulate as most of it was used to take in all those loving touches along with her own emotions catching her off guard by Keran's presence alone. She had never expected to miss her girlfriend so much those past few days even if their relationship still felt so new. With her nose buried deep inside books and endless notes, there was no real time left to think about the other or anyone else, but now, despite their most unexpected reunion at late hours, Xueer started to realize the true extent of her feelings and her need for the other’s affections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the arms cradling her in a tight hold, hands making waves through the fabric on her clothed sides, to finally land on the mess of curls dangerously secured by a tie of hope. Maybe the elastic wasn't strong enough to contain the red mane yet by the looks of it, the taller wasn’t bothered even a little bit, still busy stealing glances out of contentment from holding her girlfriend in their current bubble of comfort they unintentionally created for themselves to enjoy those touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those simple words rolled off Xueer's tongue, making the softest sound to Keran's ears who basked in its quiet delivery. They were enough to melt anyone's heart, and Keran was definitely not immune to its evident charms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I knew you missed me so much, I would have visited you sooner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk showing the adorable crooked teeth and dimples was still so new to Xueer, bringing heat to her cheeks and a confusion towards her beating heart failing its tempo. Her big doll eyes wanted to look away, to conceal the power the other had on Xueer, but why hide when it was so obvious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My sister would kill me if she saw us, and you know I had to study for the finals, baobei."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Yet it was obvious Keran didn't care for the first half of her statement. After all, Xueer's sister did little to truly intimidate the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft kiss was delivered to her blushing cheek, lips still as full as ever finding its way to cover Xueer's face with kisses cheekily going down her jaw and neck where she was the most ticklish. An airy yet quiet laugh reached both their ears. The redhead was delighted with the playfulness behind those touches growing with her every response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she remembered something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The door isn't locked, let me just-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While trying to back away from the other, instead of being let go and free to move towards the door, the hold she was in didn't ease at all. Rather it was tightened with a pull of the other’s legs under her. The taller's previously resting long legs moved to bend their knees, creating a sort of support for Xueer's back to lean on if she wished to, consequently making the space between them smaller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest was fully connected against Keran's black and oddly tight shirt, the height advantage she had and still had now did nothing but captivate her more towards the view that was Keran effortlessly resting her head back on the end of her bed, displaying her sharp jawline and dark eyes behind lowered lids. Maybe it was the proximity or even the natural effect the short haired girl had on others but just like the intoxicating smell of perfume invading her room, other thoughts invaded her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How would it feel to drag my tongue along her neck? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To eagerly search for the source of that smell she so desperately wanted to dive into, hoping for it to stay even after Keran would be long gone the next day. Would she enjoy letting her teeth nibble at her earlobes, trying to avoid the many piercings the other collected and hid behind her dark locks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many questions. Xueer was not sure when her full red lips had crossed the small gap between them by delivering a kiss at the other's lower lip. Catching a bit of the cute and very distinctive mole hiding there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a pleasant surprise for Keran who allowed her lower lip to be teased and pulled before parting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How Keran loved Xueer's teases...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if the non-existent space between them was too much to bear, Keran chased those lips running away from her. With no place to escape to, their kiss was tender regardless of its desperate undertone behind their unspoken actions. The scratch of nails at Keran's scalp made her eyes roll back on the joint pleasure that was the careful grab of hair by the root and the slow body rolls Xueer's hips indulged against Keran's lap, driving them both mad with need for the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavier breaths escaped their noses, barely touching due to the different angles created for better access, allowing their tongues to continue moving together. Little did Xueer care for anything else. If her lips were to be swollen in the morning, any excuse would have to do considering how her deprived body begged for the other. And how naive Xueer was to think that only kisses would be enough in her current situation, which was growing worse by the second. Where their bodies connected and continuously grinded against each other, the thick hoodie barely covered her small frame, doing nothing to obstruct the pleasant friction Keran's tight denim jeans created under her clothed core slowly awakening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An eager moan escaped Xueer's lips in between their now sloppy kissing, pressured further by her endless clawlike motions at Keran's back, surely leaving marks in their wake. The squeezes at her exposed thighs only distracting her more from her attempt to keep a clear head and not get drunk on the control Keran gained over her. However, Keran’s actions momentarily stopped all together, her hands finding their place at the back of Xueer's knees, holding her up with surprising strength. An action accompanied by a screech which the long haired girl didn't even know she could produce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a swift motion, Xueer felt herself being lifted away from the safety of the floor. And in a moment of pure instinct, she quickly put her arms around Keran's neck, hiding her face close to the taller’s chest, in a tight hold due to her slight fear of falling. To her relief she was lowered slowly on the neatly arranged sheets. But her arms refused to let go in a silent invitation for the other to join her in the small space her single bed provided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could Keran refuse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They resumed their kissing before any worried thoughts of being caught could change their minds. Keran hovered over Xueer, trusting her left arm to support her weight, allowing the right one to freely explore Xueer's eager body. Keran started playing with the hem of the tight elastic high socks embracing the silky thigh placed by the taller's side. Yet she left the thin fabric behind to feel up the redhead's side to go under the thick hoodie only for the lack of another fabric, even if just a string, to amuse her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a raised eyebrow, Keran stopped their kissing to find a blushing Xueer biting down on her lip and looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasn't Xueer supposed to be the angelic girl that Keran feared of tainting? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why was the redhead under Keran eagerly grinding her hips against her front when below the thick piece of clothing, she had no undergarments whatsoever?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you expecting me, princess?" Keran’s enjoyment easily showed in her rhetorical question, with a pet name meant to tease the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To defend herself, she told the truth,"I just got out of the shower and I was about to go to bed, what does that tell you?" Xueer tried her best to not blush further from being caught in such a position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That I have to visit you more often."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud yet playful slap was delivered on Keran's shoulder with a baby pout decorating Xueer's lips, begging to be kissed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or whichever ones Keran decided to attend to first…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer wasn't sure exactly what effect her girlfriend had on her but that night she wanted to see where it would lead them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although she wished to continue her small act, Keran's hand by her side, even if just resting with no physical weight to it, the emotional heaviness of the touch prevailed in her anticipation for the next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keran," Xueer breathlessly called, unsure on how to make the other continue without mouthing her embarrassing wishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully she didn't need to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Understanding the quiet request, Keran's hand was set to motion. The back of her fingers caressed the fervid skin on every bump of Xueer’s rib cage, expanding in reach of air that felt scarce in the room. Consequently, a layer of sweat started to emerge on her body, overheating under the few pieces of clothing Xueer still held on to, wishing to discard them as soon as possible. The higher Keran's hand went, the more skin was exposed below, making the redhead self-conscious of her nakedness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I want her so bad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With eyes glued shut, she trusted her other senses to enjoy the moment while attempting to stay as quiet as possible so that no one passing by her room could hear them. Feathery kisses decorated Xueer's neck, this time with caution to not tickle the redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike Xueer's scattered ideas on what the night could possibly lead to, the taller had an ambitious play to enjoy in the momentary privacy the room provided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A devilish whisper by her ear made Xueer open her eyes in a flash and stare directly at Keran's hungry ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can't be serious?! What the hell is she thinking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could get caught, Keran. You can't seriously be considering that-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, princess." Keran's tone was suggestive yet highly convincing. At this point Xueer practically had her body screaming to agree yet she contemplated for a while longer, her mind lingering on her uncertainty of trying something new. "You just have to be quiet, and no one will know. You can't be scolded for something you weren't caught doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She does have a point...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs rubbed against one another, messing the sheets below, still in deep thought while trying to control the distracting wet sensation only growing stronger the longer she imagined the said proposition. This action didn't go unnoticed. The amount of tiny kisses delivered evenly on each side of her neck never ceased to make her blush further. Keran's warm and deep breathing hitting her skin with every slow drag of her nose and lips, giving her the uncontrollable want to moan her girlfriend's name at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with the lack of a clear response, Keran backed away from Xueer by seating herself on the bed still displaying a warm smile, "Let's do something else then. There is no need for pressure, princess," she suggested instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, w-wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now both seated, face to face, the height difference between them was evident, and it surely delighted the taller to see how cute her tiny girlfriend looked while carefully thinking her words through. Steady strokes on long curls did their best to encourage her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I want to try it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiny strands falling from the loose hair tie tickled her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty positive, baobei," she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The excitement between them grew even more, their lips just millimeters away from each other. Foggy dark eyes behind lowered lids exposing their burning desires in plain sight. Like magnets, their bodies were bound to connect with deep kisses and playful bites. But running out of patience to wait for the next step, Xueer gave a very suggestive lick to the other's lips, feeling the hair tie come undone behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keran's eyes were glued on her only. Xueer took it upon herself to guide the hand still patiently resting on her thigh to go upwards, Keran’s fingers hooking at the end of the purple hoodie while Xueer laid down once again on the fluffy mattress, her hair spreading out in every direction. Little by little more of the soft skin was exposed from under the fabric being peeled away slowly, only for Keran's eyes to enjoy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a split second, Xueer tormented herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will she enjoy it or…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s probably seen better in the locker room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet all those foolish worries were in vain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the taller's end, she made great effort to steady her hands which were shaking with excitement at the idea of finally getting to see the daring little princess-like girl who hadn’t left her mind ever since a glimpse of fiery red entered her peripheral vision on the basketball court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching all the way up to her neck, only then did Keran allow herself to get a good look. The purple fabric still covered Xueer’s arms to her hands holding on tight to the sheets at each side. Her perky and beautiful chest was on full display rising up and falling down slowly with each shivering breath leaving her visibly swollen red lips. Unlike Keran's own figure decorated with moles, Xueer’s had no small marks contrasting her milky skin besides the pinkish hardened buds, painfully sticking out to her delight. Illuminated by the dim yellow light of the bedside table, the sides she previously felt up made way for delicate looking curves slimming at her fragile waist which Keran loved to hug. Only widening towards the hips. They were not as wide as some girls she had seen at practices yet the taller couldn't care less for anyone outside those four walls. Those hips were the same hypnotizing ones that accurately hit every beat and the ones that were hugged so well in Xueer's pretty night dresses she loved to compliment. The same ones that even now found it difficult to stay still with the small impatient girl waiting for something more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tiny and very childish complaint made the mood lighter. "Don't just stare like that… It's embarrassing, baobei." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patience was not Xueer's greatest virtue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet teasing surely was and continues to be her most favored form of fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing Keran's very enticing response to her naked form only boosted her ego tenfold. No more insecure thoughts were able to reach her mind as she decided to pull the taller's strings just a bit more towards the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swollen bottom lip trapped under her teeth, legs previously crossed to conceal her wetness now slowly parted, giving the taller not only a better access but also a full view of her exposed sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very visible rough gulp and a content sound soon followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The invitation was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you weren't expecting me at all?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer acted innocent. It was indeed the truth yet the lack of underwear, the freshly taken bath and careful shave could easily indicate otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could someone be so cute, sexy and beautiful all at the same time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keran didn't ponder too long on that question, preferring to take the space offered instead. She lowered herself in place and gathered the sheets under Xueer to carefully create a little bump of fabric to fit the deep curve of the other's lower back. After all, she didn't wish for her princess to be uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staying true to her suggestion, Keran gave an experimental lick at the already sensitive folds dripping in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuckkk… Kera-an…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All low moans escaping hypnotizing lips, and tense muscles contracting under her wandering hands were carefully watched. Every move that caused the most pleasure was noted and repeated alternately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting distracted on the new sensation made it easier for other light touches to take Xueer by surprise. The daring squeezing motions up her parted thighs were common before but as those touches climbed higher and palms started to take joy on trapping her mounds with teasing grips, her sensitive nipples being pinched between fingers dazed her with the amount of need it gave to mouth out her pleasure. Xueer was easily reduced to a moaning mess as her body contracted on its own being played by those sensations at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the tip of Keran's wet muscle reached her clit, Xueer's head fell on the mattress, while her back arched to reach new heights. The redhead's sharp nails alternated between holding onto the sheets below with an iron fist, and grasping the bed frame to prevent her head from reaching it. Eager hips had to be restrained from the uncontrollable urge to push further down Keran's tongue which continued to play with her opening, constantly squeezing around nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ther-re harder plea-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, two fingers spread her tender folds apart before her clit was ravished with open-mouthed kisses, long licks and hard sucks. It was too much to handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never experienced so much at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to be completely honest, Xueer had never been eaten out before. And to start and hopefully finish with Keran was most definitely the best way to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was getting harder to breathe with her screams stuck at her throat, replaced by the constant mewling muffled down by the hoodie sleeve she bit and drooled through. Desperate tears started forming in her eyes while she felt her orgasm building up faster from the assault. Wanting, craving, yearning to achieve it at any cost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, Keran, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, not even remembering when she had closed them in the first place, Xueer was greeted by a hungry stare heavily given by attentive eyes still watching her. It was impossible to look away and for that reason, tired numb hands from previously using so much strength, reached for messy strands to hold them back from those dark eyes. The light pull earned her a moan that directly vibrated above her sex as a reward. Keran continued to eat her out with a new found vigour from feeling her hair being used almost as a handle for her girlfriend to finally spill over the edge and fill her ears with intoxicating attempts of calling out her name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body under Keran shivered, pouring its wetness to her mouth, waiting to feast on. Weak whines were still heard by the passing of slow kitten licks collecting all it could find before it felt to be too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer's hand had long fell weak at the top of Keran's head, letting go of those ivory locks to withdraw to wherever they pleased. Her still shivering form worked to bring back the air she had lost with every quiet plea. Heavy chest going up and down, slowly coming back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, I love you so much." Even with the buzzing in her ears, Xueer was still able to catch Keran's breathless statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trails of kisses were created all the way up to the redhead's cheeks, completely ignoring the sweat her body produced during their love making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unexpected pain started to radiate at Xueer's skin precisely under Keran's palms, who were quick to let her go with the complaint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filled with confusion, her eyes looked down to inspect the particular sore skin only to find two big scary red marks on each side of her hips. The pattern easely resembled the shape of hands...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How in the world…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know I was hurting you Xueer, I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did that happen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer did not recall feeling any type of pain at all, she didn't even remember the taller grasping her hips in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't hurt me, baobei. I'm fine, really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers were quick to cradle Keran's face, framing her soft cheeks and giving reassuring rubs with her thumbs. The big round eyes easily resembled those of a small puppy, regretful for doing the wrong thing towards their owner. It was absolutely adorable and Xueer insisted on rewarding her girlfriend instead by planting a little kiss at the tip of her nose. The redhead's lips made way to return to where they rightfully belonged, eagerly wishing to claim as her own again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The different taste overtaking Keran's wet lips was quickly discarded from her mind since all she wanted was to indulge herself in them and Keran could hardly complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't be the only one naked, that's unfair." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every word leaving the redhead was marked by a kiss of her pouty lips while her playful hands felt all over Keran's front. Inspecting every hidden curve, every bump, the rise of her mounds…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A content sigh encouraged her further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In no time the black shirt was pulled above the taller's head and thrown to the other side of the room. Her skin was desperate to feel the other. As both their naked chests connected so did their tongues, resuming their previous dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Xueer wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With enough balance and a little bit of faith to not fall off the bed, their positions were changed. Her naked form now sat on top of Keran's exposed abs. All the faded lines she could find, her index finger would follow. Be it her long arms with black ink tattoos which complimented her so well, or the attention given to her small breasts tempting her to get a taste. By the smirk on her girlfriend's face, she was enjoying the attention. To think that built body, decorated by infinite constellations the other's moles created, was now hers to savor... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer completely ignored all her surroundings during their intense makeout session, swallowing every moan as her hand finally found its place in Keran's pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most tempting of moans greeted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Xueeeer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God damn it, Xueer! Can't you hear the cat scratching at your door agai- What the fuck..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment ago, she was hearing Keran call out her name and now, the door to her room had swung open to reveal her sister, currently standing petrified at the entrance trying to look away from the couple. Both girls tried their best to cover up. Keran had been quick to turn them as the loud sound of the doorknob cued her to cover Xueer with her own body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her back towards her girlfriend's sister, annoyed by the interruption, the taller yelled, "Hasn't anyone taught you how to knock, airhead?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short haired blond girl was visibly angry but there was only so much she could do when the person she hated the most was now naked on her sister's bed, at least not without making a big fuss about it. As for the tiny black cat who was ignored while begging to enter the room, clearly oblivious to the situation at hand, proceeded to jump on the bed to inspect the new human invading his realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well last time I checked a house isn't a place for pigs! Now get the fuck away from my sister, you asshole!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with the bad name thrown at Keran's face, her black discarded shirt soon followed, momentarily scaring the cat to go towards the redhead for protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't believe this happened… Why of all times did it have to be now?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuxin, please get out..." the redhead pleaded, hiding her burning face in Keran's neck. Actively praying to any god that wished to help her to do so at this point. Unfortunately for her, both short haired girls continued to shoot daggers at each other while endlessly complaining about the other's existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If she doesn't leave now, I'm going to wake up mom just so she doesn't get her stinky paws on you again!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Who are you calling an animal?! You little brat!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer was one step away from slapping both girls. "Yuxin if you do that I'm gonna tell her about whatever you and Linfan do on the weekends while mom is at the gym!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't dare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She wont believe it." Yuxin raised her shoulders, looking nonchalant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just when Xueer thought all was lost, Keran joined in, "What about when she checks your room to see Linfan waiting for you right now? Or maybe you wearing her jacket in the house will be enough to convince her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What…?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused, Xueer stared at Keran who remained staring at Yuxin instead, waiting for an answer. The short haired girl being accused nervously brushed her blond locks to the side, trying to compose herself. Standing next to the door, her sister could hardly complain about their lack of clothing when Yuxin presented herself only in a set of grey expensive sports underwear. It came to no surprise for Xueer since it was a common sight just like her own obsession to only wear long sweaters and knee-high socks to bed. However, the denim jacket on top of such a regular night fit was quite intriguing. Was it really Linfan's jacket that Yuxin was using indoors for no apparent reason? But more importantly...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does she really have Linfan in her room right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if it were to be true, how could she act so angry when Xueer should be the one upset in the first place? She was the oldest among the two of them and it should be her responsibility to make sure Yuxin was not sleeping around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The nerve to threaten me when she probably has her own situation… wow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After much thought and keeping in mind that both sisters had their own deal of personal affairs which could be discovered at any moment the longer they complained, Yuxin finally decided to give in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." A long breath followed before she continued, "As long as the stinky pig doesn't stay for breakfast… I wont tell mom if you do the same, deal?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No hesitation. "Deal"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a final deadly look towards Xueer's girlfriend, Yuxin left the room and closed the door behind her, mumbling some curses all the while the taller gave her a warm farewell delivered by both her middle fingers in the air. Sometimes Xueer wondered when exactly their hatred for each other really started and why it grew to such an extent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe me dating someone my sister didn't like in the first place might not have helped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, she cleared her mind from those childish attitudes, making a run for the door and locking it so that they would have no further interruptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xueer made sure to return to the bed quickly, trying her best to escape the cold in the room for it made her shiver in every step. Thankfully, the warm covers were ready for her to jump in, being held up by her girlfriend eager to have her back in her arms. Xueer wasted no time in finding the perfect position for her body to fit against Keran’s still very warm skin. Pieces of clothing continued to decorate the wooden floor, and Xueer's purple and black hoodie became a new addition to the discarded department, right next to Keran's pants as both girls enjoyed the close proximity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her digits still cheekily tried to reach for Keran's panties, testing out the waters to possibly resume their not so pure actions. However, it was easy to see the whole disturbance earlier had washed the thirst away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another night, princess," Keran reassured Xueer by kissing her hand. "Sorry, but your sister killed the mood for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The combination between the serious face and the statement itself made her hold back a giggle while resting her head on Keran's shoulder, letting her fingers happily draw invisible lines connecting every little mole she could find, creating endless constellations only for her to explore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>How did you know for sure that she was wearing Linfan's jacket?</span>
  <span>" Xueer's curiosity took the best of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't. But I'm pretty sure she was using one tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by ‘tonight’?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keran placed her tattooed arm behind her head staring at no place in particular. "Turns out, Linfan and I had the same idea on visiting your house tonight. We ran into each other on our way here and just came together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How i- did you know about them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just say Linfan is not good at keeping secrets." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now everything made sense. Xueer had forgotten that Linfan was Keran's childhood friend after all. And like her and Shuxin, Xueer suspected that they shared everything too. Maybe that's why Yuxin despises Keran, for knowing her secret or for deliberately stealing Linfan's time away from her. Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During their whispered conversation under the recently extinguished light of the room, the little ball of fur looked quite bored from playing with the clothing on the floor. With a tiny jump the little one joined the bed and attempted to use Keran's back as a scratcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think your cat likes me," the taller murmured while placing the cat somewhere more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I disagree, I'm pretty sure one does." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two minutes Keran finally understood "Xueer, no, that was so bad…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xueer, yes, hehehe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it’s your fault. If you hadn't shown me how it felt in the first place, I wouldn't have made the joke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if you want it to happen again anytime soon, you have to stop with those."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" The answer was so immediate and joyful that Keran was unable to hold in a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, sleepiness started catching up with Xueer, who cuddled beside Keran before falling into a sound sleep, her even breaths hitting Keran's naked collarbones. Maybe it was a good time to join her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Has your owner always been this secretly bold?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keran quietly asked the black cat, laying with his belly up on the small space left on the bed and playing around with her fingers as if they were a new toy to chew on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously she wouldn’t get an answer but the thought had made her fall even more madly in love with the redheaded girl. After all, there was still much to discover and experience in their new relationship, and for that she was excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night, princess." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think ^-^</p><p>All kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3</p><p>See ya on the next one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>